Insulations for hot gas conducting components, in particular e.g. for exhaust manifolds of an internal combustion engine, are employed in multifarious constructions. For example, DE 10 2008 051 278 shows an exhaust system for internal combustion engines, in particular an exhaust manifold, which employs an insulating air space for thermal insulation that can be evacuated by means of a vacuum pump.
Insulating molded bodies pressed from nonwoven material are also employed.
Insulations must fulfill various tasks, in particular in the exhaust system of internal combustion engines for motor vehicles. On the one hand, they should protect the surrounding components from heat radiation, and on the other hand, they should ensure that subsequent components, for example turbochargers or catalysts, are quickly heated to their operating temperatures when the engine is started.